The formation of poured concrete walls is not new. The art of doing the same has changed from time-to-time, dependent upon the growth of material technology and, simply, more awareness and development of building techniques.
This is represented by the number of Prior Art references which have been cited in the Prior Art Statement.
Applicant is well aware of structures that included cross ties between the cavity providing sheets and his previous invention was directed to such a concept.
The present invention is believed to be a new and unique system which eliminates cross or tie bar connections, with the exception of and the only possible necessity being at the corner post locations.
The U and H channel members each provide a continuous, cuttable, member with the U and H openings of the channel members being selectively spaced with respect to one another for determination of the width of the concrete wall to be poured. This allows for extrusion of these members as well as the corner units which substantially reduces the cost of materials involved and reduces labor by elimination of tie or cross bar placement.
It is therefore an object of the Applicant's invention to provide vertically and horizontally positionable sheet supporting and locating elements which are designed to hold cavity forming sheets in predetermined spaced position to ultimately provide a concrete receiving cavity.
It is a further object of the Applicant's invention to provide a first web having U-shaped channels on the respective sides of the web to afford a bottom and a capping or top member for positioning of sheets of material for forming a concrete receiving cavity.
It is a further object of the Applicant's invention to provide a second web having H-shaped channels on the respective sides of the web which may be utilized in either horizontal of vertical position to receive either edges or ends of sheets of material to form a concrete receiving cavity for forming a poured concrete wall
It is still a further object of the Applicant's invention to provide a corner member to receive the ends of sheets of material and hold the same in spaced relation to one another with each corner including a pair of U-shaped members desired at a desired corner forming angle, each corner requiring a pair of such members which may be joined through either a web or connective elements.
These and other objects and advantages of the Applicant's invention will more fully appear from a consideration of the accompanying description and drawings